You must do what he says
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: Tifa never really injoyed one horror moive. But when someone rings her, she has no idea what she is going through. Yeah i suck at summaries. Read and review please.


**You must do has he says**

Tifa had just finished putting Marlene to bed and was now cleaning the bar. A couple of drunkies had vomited all over the floor and half of the bar counter. She hated to clean someone else's vomit. It was rarely that she vomited or Cloud in that matter. Marlene often vomited when she catches the stomach bug. But somehow, Cloud or anyone else that touches Marlene doesn't get the stomach bug.

Tifa sighed as she grapped the wet mob and swiped the floor with it. Bring the hideous colour of the vomit. Tifa made a face as she then placed the mob back into its bucket, happy that there is no longer any vomit on her floor and bar counter.

Just as Tifa began to walk towards the staircase to seek her warm bed, the bar's phone then went off. Tifa stopped in her tracks, making a groan as she walked towards the phone. She picked up the head piece and placed it against her ear.

"I am sorry the bar is…."

"_Closed? Yeah, I know that your bar is closed for the night. I just wanted to talk to you."_

Tifa didn't recognise the male's voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself from shouting at him.

"May I ask who is calling?" Tifa asked, leaning onto the bar counter.

"_I can't tell you." _

"Why not?"

"_Because, I called to talk about you not about me."_

"Well I am sorry. Can you please call someone else?" Tifa told the stranger on the other line, and hung up.

Tifa then speed walked to the staircase again, but the phone soon went off. Tifa bit her lip as she walked back to the phone. She picked it up….

"_Now that's not very nice." _

"Why do you want to talk to me for? Do I even know you?" Tifa asked.

"_You might know me. But like I said, I am not telling you my name." _

Tifa began to think of the male friends that sounded like this foreigner she was talking to. It wouldn't be Cloud, his voice is too soft. It can't be Vincent, because his voice is always monotone…

"_What to play a little game?" _

Tifa heart stopped. She heisted before speaking through the head piece after taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Okay, are you that guy from that horror film _Screamer? _Because if you are…"

"_Now, why will I be dressed in a black rope with a white mask for? All I want is to play a little game with you."_

"What kind of game?" Tifa asked, looking up the staircase for someone eardropping.

"_Ah, so you do want to play. Trust me, you will enjoy this one." _The stranger softly laughed.

"What kind of game do you want to play?" Tifa asked again, getting inpatient.

"_It will be a guessing game." _

"Okay." Tifa nodded.

"Are their any rules?"

"_Yes. I want you to guess where excitedly where I am. Am I, standing outside your front door? Maybe. Or, am I looking through your back door?" _

Tifa's breathing became heavier.

"And if I can't guess where you are?" Tifa asked nervously.

"_Well….i will make you do something you will remember for the rest of your life." _

Tifa took another deep breath as she slid down the bar counter.

"_So, are you ready?" _

"Yes. Can I ask for hints?"

"_No."_

Tifa took a deep breath as she run a hand through her hair.

"_Okay, I can tell you are nervous and…scared." _

"I am not scared." Tifa told him.

"_Sure…" _

"I am not!" Tifa yelled through the head piece.

"_Hey, no need to shout. Do you have a guess in mind?" _

"…"

"_I'm sorry I didn't hear that." _

"…yes…."

"_Good. And what is it?" _

"You are in my pantie draw?" Tifa joked.

"_Wrong." _

Tifa then stood up, walking up stairs and into Marlene's room. She was sound asleep and looked very peaceful.

"_Now, I can see you looking at that girl Tifa, but you can't see me. No matter where in the bar you go." _

"Oh really? That's makes you a perv huh?"

"_Huh-ah-ah. Not raise your voice at m young lady. You have one more to go. Get this wrong, you do anything I say." _

Tifa paused to think, muttering words under her breath.

"Front door." Tifa said breathlessly.

"_The front door you say. Are you sure?" _

"Yes I am positive."

"_Well….your….wrong." _

"No….I can't be."

"_I mentioned two doors girl and you have three doors in your little bar."_

Tifa continued to say no to him on the phone. But he couldn't

"_Right. __The first thing I want you to do is to wear your best evening dress. Got that?" _

Tifa nodded with a light gasp.

"_As you are getting dressed, I will walk in. Like I said, I am watching you so don't try anything." _

Then he hung up. Tifa was gasping for breath and sweat was forming on her pale skin. All though she didn't want to get dressed in her best formal dress and then wait until he rings again. But, she had no idea what he could do to her or anyone else. Tifa then made herself stand up. Her legs were shaking as she made her way up the staircase. She come to her room and dived into her bed. There were tears in her eyes but they stream down her face like they normally do.

Tifa then sat up, placing the cordless phone on her bedside table and walking up to her wardrobe. She pulled the doors open, coming face-to-face with a rainbow of colours. She searched through and stopped until she came to a blue formal dress. She gazed at it for a while but she soon shock her head. She then threw it on the bed and began to shut the wardrobe doors gently behind her. She slipped out of her shorts with her boots and socks soon after she slipped the dress up, reaching up above her bellybutton. Tifa then slipped out of her shirt, throwing it across the room.

"Umm….free show just for me huh?" It was that voice again, but this time, he was behind her. Tifa ignored him and slipped into the dress's sleeves while taking a deep breath. She could hear him walk behind her, breathing hot air down her neck.

"No, no, I want you without the sleeves just for a while." The unfamiliar man told the scared brunette. She slipped her arms out of her sleeves, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"What's the matter? To afraid to turn and face me?"

Oh no Tifa was not scared to face him. She shot round, her hair wiping the man behind her. Her eyes widened, she saw the man before her was, indeed someone she knew. He placed a white little box next to his mouth, pressing a button, changing his voice tone,

"I know what you are thinking Tifa, Reno can be such a pain. Just to get a date with the woman he loves."

Tifa's eyes were still wide, staring at the smirking red head.

"Why do…you…"

"Have to call you? Ah, well, you always used to say to him how much you hate that movie, _Screamer. _So, I thought it might be fun but also romantic in its own little way to trick you into a date with me."

"But why couldn't you tell me in person?" Tifa asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Because I was afraid that you will hit me and say no." Reno answered slyly. Tifa smiled at him as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I would never do that? Now, where are you taking me?" Tifa asked.

"Well, a restaurant then my house?" Reno shrugged. Tifa giggled.

"Okay that will be nice."

Tifa noticed his aquamarine eyes not looking at her, but looking at something that belonged to her.

"Do you mind?" Tifa asked, slipping her arms in the sleeves again.

"No not at all babe. Not at all."

**I hope you liked it. I had a cold and I had one hour of sleep when I wrote this, so I was in a shitty mood. But, I really like how it turned out. If you guys have any requests, let me know. I will be happy enough to do it. **


End file.
